The Whispering Thorns -Truly real
by DivaNims
Summary: Story for the challenge put up by Daya's girl
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story is a two shot not one shot**

 **Story of different people at different places ,they deserved it but they didn't get it**

* * *

 **The Whispering Thorns**

 **Lada ,a small village in Kameng district of Arunachal Pradesh .She couldn't have ever faced the reality ,the dust of being powerful would have remained on her mind,If that day she had missed or cancelled the trip. She wouldn't be forget this place,the people and their compulsion**

 **It was 7.30 am when she and her team landed on the helipad .They were welcomed by the chief minister himself... She was very happy to recieve such a warm welcome.**

"Welcome Dr Purvi Aacharya, We are pleased to have you here "said the C.M in a delighted voice.

Purvi: Well Sir,Me and my team are thankful to you for arranging us this visit on such a short notice

C.M:It's your Organization and you work and you are working not only for the state but entire country and the organization has done a great job throughout the country.I must say you people work really hard

Purvi: Thank you very much sir ,We want to start our journey right now...

C.M: Oh ! O.k,here is Mr Suresh Mishra ,our chief engineer he would guide you to your destination

Purvi: Thank you so much sir,we'll move on

C.M: Good luck Mr Mishra,there must not be any complaints from her side

 **And they headed towards their was her duty to inspect the area and to approve for the sanction of the money required to develope the roads on the area**

 **They were in the Gypsy which moved on the horrible road with naturally created speed breakers and ruffled roads .She inspected the area and the team's work was almost done .**

Mr Mishra : Mam hum chahte hain ki aap is area ke school ko visit karen bacche aapse milna chahte hain ji

Purvi: Sure hum zaroor jayenge

 **The team further headed towards the school,they reached the school .She came out of the gypsy and she was sneezing due to the dust and whether also affected her .**

Purvi : Mishra ji school kahan hai ?

Mishra ji : Madam yahi toh school hai,Vo dekhiye board laga hai Saraswati kanya vidyalay

 **She was shocked to see the condition of the school .The mud almost covered the board of the school .They entered the school it all looked as if it was not a school but a cowshed .It smelled as if rotten eggs had been thrown or some mice was dead .She covered her nose by her handkerchief.**

 **The principal of the School welcomed them**

"Namaste madam,sir aap log aaiye please come "

 **And she took them to one of the classrooms where the children were in their prayers .Purvi smiled when she saw the kids praying**

Principal: Children ,today we have with us the principal secretary of the organisation (NRRDA),Dr Purvi Aacharya, you can ask her any question

And the kids sang a welcome song for her

Purvi : Thank you very much kids ,you a are very sweet,and i hooe that you grow further and your dreams come true,Mam you may please continue your class

 **They were not just normal but brilliant kids .She observed that they would answer each and every question put up by the teacher with ease**

Purvi:If you don't mind can i just have a word with them

Teacher : Ya sure

Purvi came to one of the girls

Purvi: Hi aapka naam kya hai

"Nisha "

Purvi: Nisha ,(to another girl) aur aapka ?

"Pooja"

Purvi: Pooja ,Nisha

And she asked the names of a few more

Purvi: Accha bacchon kuchh sawal puchhungi main aap se aap sab jawab dena ,Beta aap log yahan kitni der ke liye,matlab school kitni der ke liye rehta hai ?

Nisha: Hum toh yahin rehte hain

Purvi: Yahin rehte hain?Kyun Aapka ghar

Pooja: Hum sabka ghar yahan se 50 K.m door hai

Purvi: 50 K.m door ,toh phir ghar nahi jaate kabhi ?kitne dino me jaate ho roz jaate ho ?

Nisha:Nahi mam hum logon ka ghar pahonchne ka rasta nahi hai hume pahad chadhke jaana padta hai isliye hum har 6 mahine mein ghar jaate hain

Purvi: 6 mahine me? Kitni der mein pahonchte ho beta?

Pooja:2-3 din mein pahonchte hain

Purvi: 2-3 din me?Koi bus ya koi gaadi chhodti hai tumhe

Nisha: Nahi ,hum paidal jaate hain

Purvi: 50 k.m paidal

Pooja: Haan

Purvi: Kon lene aata hai beta ?akeli jaati ho

Nisha: Papa lene aate hain

Purvi : Aur jaate waqt raat ho jaati hai toh ?

Pooja: Kahin bhi jungle mein ruk jaate hain

 **Her heart was now filled up .She looked at the feet ,they were bruised ,she could see the bumps and the cut marks on their little feet**

Pooja: Aap humare liye sadak banwayengi na

PUrvi smiled and nodded in yes

Nisha: Mam aap humare saath hi khana khaiye na

Purvi smiled

After sometimes all the girls got the food for her as well as the team .But when she looked at them she saw some girls carrying the food material on their back for cooking it ...She couldn't eat it ...She got up

Purvi(almost teary): Main aur nahi khaungi

The teacher came to her

Teacher: We are sorry mam ,aap aayi hain aur pankha bhi nahi chal raha

Purvi: It's o.k koi baat nahi

Nisha: Mam light toh yahan aati hi nahi toh pankha hota bhi toh chalega kaise

Purvi: Light nahi aati yahan ?

Nisha: Ek baar kabhi toh dekha tha saal me

When she saw their helplessness .She couldn't see stay there she just came out

Purvi: Mishra ji inke roads sanction hone mein kitna time lagega

Mishra ji: Mam road toh sanction ho gaya hai 7 saal pehle hi

Purvi: Road sanction ho gaya hai toh phir bani kyun nahi 7 saal me ab tak

Mishra ji: Kya kahein madam ji file gol gol ghumate rehte hain .Center approve kar deta hai ,toh state kehta hai ki material nahi hai,material aa jata hai toh paise nahi hai,paise aa jaate hain toh kuchh log damor aur cement ke paise kha jaatte hain ,road bane toh bane kaise

Purvi: Mishra ji kya hum kuchh nahi kar sakte

Mishra ji : Kar toh bahot kuchh sakte hain,lekin log unhe karne nahi denge sabko khaane ki aadat ho chuki hai

Purvi: Lekin Mishra ji is sab mein in bacchon ka kya kasoor hai,ye log paidal 50 km jaate hain,50 k.m Mishra ji kam nahi hote,aur wo bhi pahadi raasta aur toh aur wahan se koi aayega inhe lene 50 k.m chalke aur yahan se 50 k.m wapas yane pura 100 k.m Mishra ji koi toh tarika hoga na ...Mishra ji ye bacche aur accha deserve karre hain...

Mishra ji: Koi tarika nahi hai ji ,aise hi chalte aaya hai aise hi chalte rahega ,aap koi letter likh dijiye minister sahab ko madam ji ho sakta hai kuchh farak padh jaaye ,2-3 k.m ki sadak ban jaaye bas is se zyada kuchh nahi hoga ,madam is gaanv ne kabhi light nahi dekhi ,aaj bhi diya jalakar aur hathon se pankha jhal ke kaam chalate hain ye log

Purvi: Aur khaana ?

Mishra ji: Yahi khaana hai ji

Purvi: Mishra ji hum ye khana nahi kha paaye aur ye log roz aisa khaana khaate hain

Mishra ji: Ab kya kar sakte hain ji ...

Purvi :Mishra ji chaliye shayad inki laachari aur na dekh paun

All of them left from the place

In the gypsy

Purvi(thinking): Zindagi me pehli baar khud ko itna laachar itna bebas mehsoos kar rahi hun,kya faayda aise rutbe,aise aude ka jo main in phool jaise bacchon ke chehre par khushi na laa paun..Majboori kya hoti hai aaj dekha hai maine...

* * *

 **A/N: I Hope you liked it .There is another chapter left i hope you like it**

 **this is a true incident faced by my father and i m deeply influenced by it**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is different than the previous one,story of a different person**

* * *

 **LBIT ,the top most engineering college (imaginary) of India,but it's not easy to take admission in this the entrance examination of this college is the toughest and it's cutoff goes quite high.**

 **MGMC,the top most medical college(imaginary) taking admission has the same point over here ,high cutoff**

 **Here outside a renowned school K.M .N stood a person and the students had gathered around him**

"Bacchon ,aaj maine yahan specially aap sabhi ko bulwaya hai ,Main jaanta hun ki aapka batch khatam ho chuka,schooling khatam ho chuki hai ,lekin aaj ek bahot important din hai ,aap sabhi ne LBIT aur MGMC ke entrance exams diye hain,main toh chahta hun ki aap sab ko admission mil jaaye ,lekin aap bhi jaante hain ki Ye dono colleges India ke sabse best college hain,jisme admission milna bahot mushkil hai kai bacche humare school se isme admission le lenge lekin jo nahi le paaye wo beta nirash mat hona,agle saal aur mehnat karke nikal ke batana ,Chalo ab aap log sab log apne ghar jaiye And all the best for your results "

All students : Thank you sir !

And he smiled And everyone moved out and a girl was about to go on her scooty when she was stopped by the teacher

"Vaishali"

Vaishali turned

Vaishali: Yes Sir

" Vaishali main jaanta hun ki tumne pure 2 saal din raat mehnat ki hai ,I'm sure kisi aur ka selection ho na ho tumhara LBIT mein zarur selection hoga "

Vaishali: Thank you sir ,ye aapka hi vishwas aur mehnat bhi hai jo main itne khwab dekh payi hun,ek maid ki beti hote huye bhi aapne mujhe padhaya,mujhe extra extra lectures diye ,meri entrance exam ke form ki fees bhi aapne arrange ki ,ya tak ki principal sir se mere scholarship ki demand ki,i'm really thankful to you sir ,pata nahi ye ehsaan main aapka kaise utarungi

"Ehsaan toh utar jayega,jab tumhara us college me admission hoga ,ek teacher ko chahiye hi kya ki uske students safal hon bas"

Vaishali: Thank you very much sir

"All the best ab jao "

Vaishali: Yes sir

And she moved from there Here he recieved a call

"Haan maa ,bataiye kitne kiLo barfi mangwani hai mohalle bhar mein batwaane ke liye ?Aur phone toh deejiye zara Prachi ko "

Other side : Sachin beta tu jaldi se City hospital aaja Prachi ne ,(and she started crying)

Sachin: Kya hua maa Prachi ko

SM: Beta Prachi ne kalai kaat li apni

Sachin: Kya!(hell shocked)...main abhi aa raha hun

* * *

 **IN CITY HOSPITAL**

 **The doctor friend of Sachin(Dushyant), checked her and after sometime came outside**

Sachin: Kaisi hai ab Prachi ?

Dushyant:Sahi samay pe le aaye tih thik hai,kuchh der me hosh bhi aa jayega

Sachin: Samajh nahi aata Dushyant,Prachi jaisi chulbuli ladki aisa karne ka soch bhi kaise sakti hai ?

Dushyant: Ishita bhi samjhdaar aur chulbuli thi Sachin

He was moved by his words

Dushyant: Aaj 7 baje Prachi ka entrance ka result aane wala tha na

Sachin: Matlab Prachi ka admission aur is wajah se usne ye sab kiya ?

suddenly the nurse came back and informed them about her consciousness

Sachin ran to the room and immediately hugged Prachi

Sachin: Tu thik toh hai Prachi?

Prachi: Haan bhai

Sachin: Ye pagalpan tha Prachi,tune aisa kyun kiya ?

Prachi: Bhai It was my dream college ...It was my dream college and I was short by only 1 mark

Sachin: So what Prachi,kya hua agar tujhe us college mein admission nahi mila ?There are many other colleges and I am sure

Prachi: Bhai aapne khud dekha tha na 2 saal din raat kitni mehnat ki thi maine sirf is entrance ko clear karne ke liye aur meri 2 saal ki mehnat bekaar ho gayi bhai ...2 saal ki mehnat bekar ho gayi

Sachin: Nahi Prachi,jo mehnat karta hia usko uski mehnat ka phal zaroor milta hai tujhe bhi milega,lekin uske liye ye kadam uthana ,ye tune thik nahi kiya

Prachi: I am sorry bhai lekin us waqt mera dimag kaam nahi kiya...

Sachin:Dekh Prachi tu...(and he got a phone call), haan bolo Shubham ...kya...Vaishali kahin nahi mil rahi ...main aata hun

And he cuts the call

Sachin: Dushyant,tu Prachi ka dhyan rakh aur maa ko bhi bata de

Dushyant: O.k

Sachin immediately rushed to the place where he was called from,they searched for Vaishali every where but none found her...

And suddenly outside a park,there was a voice heard it was Vaishali's Mom

VM: Aga,Vaishali,ye tune kya kiya ?

Everyone ran towards the park and they were shocked to See Vaishali dead ...a bottle of pills was in her hand and her mother crying on her couldn't see that he just came outside of the crowd and started moving...few more students were with him,all had tears in their eyes and one of the student spoke up

"Sir,Vaishali, bas 3 marks se entrance clear nahi kar payi she was short by 3 marks"

Sachin looked at him in surprise and suddenly few voice of the "dhol " and "Nagada" could be heard to them a procession was taking place and a student came to them

"Sir,ye lijiye mithai,mera selection LBIT mein ho gaya hai sir"

Sachin: Lalit tumhara admission?LBIT mein ?

Lalit: Haan sir

Sachin: Tumhare marks kitne they ?

Lalit: 35 sir

Sachin: Toh phir tumhara admission kaise ho gaya Lalit cutoff toh 177 hai aur na toh tumne kabhi class attend ki na hi school mein dekha hai kabhi ...

Shubham: Iska toh admission ho hi jayega na sir ,after all SC ST OBC walon ke liye cutoff hai bhi toh 28 marks sir

Sachin: Kya ?

Shubham: Haan sir iske jaise baccho ki wajah se Vaishali jaisi deserving ladki ka admission nahi hua sir aur usne apni jaan kho di

And Dushyant came over the bike to him

Sachin: Dushyant tu yahan?

Dushyant: Haan wo darasal tu jis tarah se wahan se nikla tha,mujhe laga koi problem hai isliye main aa gaya yahan

Sachin: Prachi ?

Dushyant: Wo thik hai,staff hai uske saath

And Sachin walked from there ,Dushyant followed him

Sachin: Ye sab thik nahi hai

Dushyant: Kya thik nahi hai

Sachin: Reservation system thik nahi hai Dushyant,tujhe pata hai,is reservation ki wajah se aaj meri ek bahot bright student ne apni jaan kho di

Dushyant:Lekin Sachin hum kya kar sakte hain,hum kuchh nahi kar sakte aur isme reservation kaha se aaya ?

Sachin: Dushyant,mera matlab ye hai ki Vaishali jaisi bright aur deserving students ko seats nahi milti kyun?Kyunki wo reserve ki jaati hai category in SC ST OBC category ke liye ek taraf toh humari sarkaar ye kehti hai ki samaanta mein ekta hai aur dusri taraf ye bhed bhaav kya ye thik hai ?Ishita ki jaan aur aaj Vaishali ki jaan isliye gayi hai kyunki wo deserve karti thi aur unhe sirf inhi karano se wo nahi mila jo inka sapna tha

Shubham: Sir aap bilkul thik keh rahe hain ,Aarakshan is samaj ka ek aisa keeda hai jo hum bacchon ke future ko khaaye jaa raha hai .Sir hum aapke saath hain

"Haan sir hum aapke saath hain "

Few more students said these words and it made both of them smile .They launched campaign ,they collected people in their marched and also were on protest .

 **A MONTH LATER**

 **They were called on a news channelto keep their points**

"Namaskar ,Aaj ki baat mein aapka swagat hai ,main Rajesh Verma aur mere saath hain Professor Sachin aur Doctor Dushyant,aur saath hi unke kuchh chhatra jinhone haal hi mein Aarakshan ke khilaf ladayi ladni shuru ki hai, aaiye karte hain unke saath Aaj ki Baat "

Rajesh: Professor Sachin ,sabse pehle aap se shuru karte hain,Aarakshan ke khilaaf ye ladai kyun ?

Sachin: Dekhiye pehle toh main aapka shukriya ada karna chahta hun ki aapke channel ne hume apni rakhne ka mauka diya aur Aarakshan ke khilaf ye ladai nahi ,ye ladai hai bhed bhaav ke khilaaf

Rajesh: Dr Dushyant,aap is baare mein kya kahenge

Dushyant: Ji bilkul main Sachin ke saath sehmat hun ,ek taraf toh sarkaar aur logon ka ye kehna hai ki samaanta mein ekta hai toh phir yun kisi warg ko alag samajhna ye kahan ki samaanta hai

Rajesh: Sachin, toh kya aapka ye maanna hai ki jo zaruratmand hain unhe reservation nahi milna chahiye

Sachin: Dekhiye main janta hun ki aap kya kehna chahte hain , humare itihaas mein pichhde huye warg ke saath bahot bhed bhaav hua hai ,lekin iski saza humari is peedhi ko aur aane wali peedhi ko kyun mile ?aur dusri baat Rajesh ji ki zarurat mand log ,aam bhasha mein kaha jaaye toh garibi kisi jaat dharm ya jagah ko dekhke nahi hoti isliye sirf cast ke basis pe ye taye kar lena ki ye vyakti zarurat mand hai ye kahan ki samajhdari hai ,aur ye kis tarah se aap unhe saksham bana rahe hain ?College mein bina mehnat kiye pass karake ya admission karake ,mera manna ye hai ki agar sarkaar ko wakai aisa lagta hai ki unke saath anyay ho raha hai ya fir jo pichhde tribes hain unhe kuchh mil nahi raha toh unhe wo sab kuchh den jiski unhe zarurat hai ,muft shikshan,muft khaana peena rehna sabk kuchh unhe is tarah saksham banaye ki wo mehnat karke khud admission le sake naa ki reservation ke basis pe .Sarkar unhe kaabil banaye nikamma nahi .

Rajesh: Toh kya Dushyant isme saari galati sarkar ki hai ?

Dushyant: Saara dosh sarkaar ka nahi kuchh had tak humara bhi hai ,ab jaise ki jo economically strong hain wo bhi reservation ka use kar lete hain .Kyun? Jabki unke paas toh kisi chiz ki kami nahi .Maine dekha hai aise aise bacchon ko medical mein admission lete huye jinhe medical ka m bhi nahi pata lekin aa jate hain reservation ke basis pe ye system hi fraud hai...this must be stopped

Sachin: Aur yahi nahi reservation ke chalte pichle kai saalon mein kai brilliant students ki jaan gayi hai kyunki unhe seats nahi mili kyunki wo already "so called backward classes "ke liye thi...kya ye thik hai ?

Rajesh: Ji bilkul thik kaha hai aapne Sachin ye humari aur saath hi sarkaar ki bhi ye zimmedari hai ki wo humari peedhi ko kaabil banaye saksham banaye na ki apaahij Aaj ki baat mein sirf itna hi I hope aapka ye sandesh jan jan tak pahonchega Namaskar...

* * *

 **EDUCATION-This word is meant for all ,It's not decided on the basis of a particular age group,cast,races,gender .Everyone should have right on it .**

 **You must be thinking why did I put up 2 stories that were not related to each other,but yes there is a connection ...one describes the condition of our education centers and the other the problem that is still prevailing .In both the students deserved the best but couldn't get,either because they were helpless or descriminated ...**


End file.
